1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to plug member seats for use in oil and gas wells and, in particular, to plug member seats having a seat sleeve that allows a plug element landing on the seat of the seat sleeve to block an area of fluid flow thorough the seat sleeve that is greater than the plug element landed on the seat sleeve.
2. Description of Art
Ball seats are generally known in the art. For example, typical ball seats have a bore or passageway that is restricted by a seat. The ball or drop plug is disposed on the seat, preventing or restricting fluid from flowing through the bore of the ball seat and, thus, isolating the tubing or conduit section in which the ball seat is disposed. As the fluid pressure above the ball or drop plug builds up, the conduit can be pressurized for tubing testing, actuating a tool connected to the ball seat such as setting a packer, or stimulating a wellbore. Ball seats are also used in cased hole completions, liner hangers, flow diverters, frac systems, and flow control equipment and systems.
Although the terms “ball seat” and “ball” may be used herein, it is to be understood that a drop plug or other shaped plugging device or element may be used with the “ball seats” disclosed and discussed herein. For simplicity it is to be understood that the term “ball” includes and encompasses all shapes and sizes of plugs, balls, or drop plugs unless the specific shape or design of the “ball” is expressly discussed.